ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Wonderful Afterlife
Plot Ben is sleeping when he hears his bedroom door creak open a bit. He gets up to close it and a bit of slime falls on his head. (Ben): What the? He closes the door and gets back in bed. But just as he was closing his eyes he sees Vilgax out the window. Ben jumps out the window and transforms. (Four Arms): You wanna go, Vilgax? Let's go! Four Arms looks around and sees nothing. It begins to rain Ben reverts and goes into his room, shaking his head. The next night Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are fighting a yellow Techadon Robot. (Kevin): A new Techadon Robot? Great. Kevin absorbs Rook's Proto Armor. (Kevin): Mind if I borrow this? Kevin leaps at the Techadon Robot which bats him away with ease. (Ben): I kinda agree with you, Kevin for once. Ben activates the Ultimatrix and selects Whipdash. He transforms. Transformation Sequence: Whips extend from wrists head spikes grow and chest expands slightly. (Whipdash): Whipdash! Whipdash's whips extend and wrap around the Techadon Robot's head. He rips it off. The Techadon Robot reacts by blasting Whipdash. (Rook): Ben-Dude! Gwen catches Whipdash witha bouncy mana platform. '' (Gwen): You okay? ''Whipdash gives a thumbs up and attacks the Techadon Robot, which is reattaching it's head. Rook shifts his Proto-Tool into a sword and slices off the Techadon's arm. (Rook): Yes. I have disarmed you! (Whipdash): Way to go, Rook. Nice wisecrack. (Rook): You're graditude is very uplifting, Ben-Dude. (Whipdash): Call me, Ben. Then two Translyians jump out of nowhere and destroy the Techadon Robots. They then approach Whipdash who kicks one's face then they disappear. (Gwen): Ben! Why are you kicking air. (Kevin): Come on, Hero. We beat em' (Whipdash): What? Whipdash blinks and sees Rook defeated the Robot. Whipdash reverts. (Ben): Strange. I thought I saw a, Frankenstrike. Later at Mr. Smoothy Ben and co are drinking smoothies. (Ben): Come on, try it. (Rook): I am unsure. (Kevin): It tastes like blue berries. (Rook): Really? Rook drinks a smoothy that has him on the cup. (Rook): Mmm. My taste buds are tingling with joy! (Gwen): I can't believe they gave us Smoothies. (Ben): Don't forget. We have a new Bloxx flavor. Then two Thep Kufans swing in and start hissing at Ben. (Ben): Whoa! '' Ben transforms.'' (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! Aw man, I wanted Armodrillo. Cannonbolt curls into a ball and rams a grarbage truck. '' (Cannonbolt): Take this! Take that! ''Ben transforms. (Heatblast): Now to heat things up. Gwen quickly slaps Heatblast across the face. '' (Gwen): Ben! ''Heatblast reverts and sees Kevin dazed with a red hand mark on his face too. (Ben): Gwen! I'm fighting the Snare... Ben sees the garbage truck destroyed by Cannonbolt. (Ben): ...oh. Later, Ben is Wildmutt tracking something. The scent leads him to an old Halloween store. He reverts. He walks inside and sees Zs'skayr. (Ben): Zs'Skayr! (Zs'Skayr): Tennyson! How did you find me? (Ben): You're using Corrodium. It powers your illusion machine. And it smells like cake. (Zs'Skayr): No matter I can destroy you still. Come my servant. The Mummy steps forward. Zs'Skayr possesses him. '' (Mummy, with Zs'skayr's voice): I can now kill you and take the Ultimatrix! (Ben): We'll see. ''Ben transforms. (Electrohacker): Who's this guy? I was going for Armodrillo. Electrohacker shoots electricity at The Mummy knocking him back. (Electrohacker): Cool. Electrohacker is blasted by a Corrodium blaster. (Electrohacker): Owch, that hurt. He reverts. (The Mummy): You are weak! Ben transforms. (Eatle): I can change into almost 70 aliens. Yeah sure, I'm weak. Eatle evolves. (Ultimate Eatle): Ultimate Eatle! Nice! He eats a box full of costumes and shoots laser orbs that explode. (Ultimate Eatle): Very nice indeed! (The Mummy): You can't defeat me! Ultimate Eatle picks up Zs'Skayr and throws him through the wall. Into the sunlight. It burns him until he disappears. (Ultimate Eatle): Well, all in a good days work. Later at Mr Smoothy... (Ben): Come on, try it! (Gwen): Why? (Ben): It's called Gwen Strawberry Splash. (Gwen): Okay. She drinks a cup with her on it. (Gwen): Hmm. Good. THE END Major Events *Four Arms, Cannonbolt, Heatblast, Wildmutt and Eatle reappear. *Electrohacker and Ultimate Eatle are unlocked. Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Rook Villains Illusions *Vilgax *Thep Khufans *Transylians Real *Techadon Robot *Zs'Skayr Aliens Used *Four Arms (first reappearance;cameo) *Whipdash *Cannonbolt (first reappearance; accidental seleced alien was Armodrillo) *Heatblast (first reappearance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Electrohacker (first appearance; accidental intended alie was Armodrillo) *Eatle (first reappearance) *Ultimate Eatle (first appearance) Category:Episodes